El Dilema de Hyde (Camino a la Felicidad)
by Alana-mb
Summary: Este único capitulo es un pasaje que no se encontrará dentro de la trama de Camino a la Felicidad y aunque no afecta en nada a la trama si que tiene su vinculo y tal vez se entenderán mejor muchas cosas que pasaron y pasaran...


_**Aviso:**_

 _ **Este capítulo aunque pertenece a esta trama, no es vinculante para el resto de la historia... simplemente lo he querido escribir porque de alguna manera lo encontré atorado en mi cabeza imposibilitándome el poder avanzar con la trama.**_

 _ **Por lo cual lo he querido publicar. Les digo que daría igual si lo leen o no en mi opinión, aunque tal vez aclare algunas partes que tal vez aun no se entiendan en mi historia.**_

 _ **Si después de esta advertencia, has decidido leerlo, espero que lo disfrutes... diciéndote además que no creo que haya otro capítulo parecido a este y que los capítulos que continúan la trama aun no están escritos. Así que deberán seguir teniendo paciencia**_

 **Bonus**

Esta vida es una maldita tortura. Pero aun es mi vida. Llevo encerrado en este cuarto de hospital durante meses sin poder salir. Escoltado en las puertas por oficiales del retén.

¡Maldita seas Anastasia Steele! Es lo primero que digo cada día al despertarme y lo que pienso en las noches antes de quedarme dormido. Esa perra destruyo mi vida, todo lo que yo era. Todo lo que con mi esfuerzo había logrado ser.

Mi carrera como editor en SIP, era mi orgullo, lo había hecho todo por mí mismo, y claro esta gracias a algunos favores que a lo largo de mi vida había logrado tener de ciertas personas importantes. Me había logrado hace de un buen nombre como editor, ¡Claro! Tenía que darme un beneficio, además de lo económico…

Desde Detroit descubrí una afición con el sexo, algo que empecé a experimentar desde muy joven. Esto también tuve que aprenderlo por mí solo, pero fue placentero… me tire a una mujer unos años mayor que yo… eso fue cuando tenía unos veintitantos años. Fue cuando descubrí en realidad lo que en realidad me gustaba, y aunque era una mujer que podría ser mi madre y en realidad no era mi tipo, puedo decir que ere una mujer caliente.

Mi tipo de mujeres variaron mucho a lo largo de los años, puesto que en realidad me gustaba todo tipo de mujer, siempre y cuando fuera joven y que de alguna manera yo pudiese seducir y controlar. Fue así como me hice de mi primera mujer en SIP. Elizabeth

Ella trabajaba arduamente en recursos humanos, una mujer muy ambiciosa y con ganas de subir en la empresa. Y en realidad era una mujer muy hermosa… Así que trabaje para enamorarla y que fuera a la cama conmigo. Elizabeth quedo seducida por mí, algo que yo sabía que podía hacer, y me valí de eso para que ella hiciese lo que a mí me gustaba hacer… evidentemente no le gusto. Esta vida no es para todos, pero ella tomo mi estilo de vida como algo ruin, me dijo que la había ultrajado de algún modo, por supuesto que no fue así… éramos adultos teniendo sexo. Quiso amenazarme con perder mi empleo, puesto que ella tenía una jerarquía mucho más alta de la mía dentro de la empresa. Fue entonces cuando decidí que ella sería mi esclava, por así decirlo… Yo había ideado grabar nuestro encuentro sexual para tener un pequeño recuerdo del mismo y rememorar mi hazaña. Fue así que utilice ese material para chantajearla… era cierto que ella podía salir de mi en el momento que lo quisiese, pero también era verdad que tenía mucho más que perder que yo. Era una mujer casada con una carrera exitosa en ascenso, y cualquier desliz podría cambiar todo su mundo para siempre.

Y en realidad fue por mucho lo mejor que pude hacer… A la final, ella era quien al final de cuentas me proveía de mujeres, chicas calientes y dulces con el sueño de superarse y seguir una carrera en este medio, a las que también chantajeaba con destruir sus sueños sin empezar si alguna vez se les ocurría abrir la boca de mi afición al sexo duro.

Hasta que conocí a la zorra de Anastasia Steele.

Se pintaba a sí misma como una chica frágil e inocente, con muchas ganas de incursionar en el mundo editorial, le encantaba leer y a mí me encantaban sus piernas y su hermoso culo. Su rostro parecía angelical en esa primera entrevista, que no le hice caso a Elizabeth cuando me dijo que ella no era la indicada para tomar el puesto de mi asistente y la obligue a que la contratase.

Unas semanas antes de eso, sentado en el escritorio de mi oficina, leyendo el periódico, vi un pequeño reportaje en sociales sobre Christian Grey. El pequeño capullo que robo mi vida cuando yo tenía apenas ocho años de edad.

Yo iba a ser adoptado por los Grey, vi como el señor Grey conectaba conmigo cuando visitaba la casa de los Collier, yo era el más pequeño hasta de ese pequeño capullo llegó. Sin embargo, ese maldito engendro se le metió por los ojos a la señora Gray de tal forma que el señor Grey tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de su mujer y llevarse al niño más pequeño a casa. Desde entonces mi odio por esa nombre, por esa familia fue enorme, y al ver en lo que se convirtió la insignificante pelusa, un estorbo que ni siquiera hablaba y tenía miedo hasta de su sombra, un maldito marica me había arrebatado lo que era mío. Éxito, fama, poder, dinero… todo eso debió de ser para mí.

Unos años después de eso, mi verdadera madre regreso por mí, para llevarme a la pocilga a la que llamaba casa. Aunque, en una cosa si le tengo que dar crédito. Y es que era una puta que se relacionaba muy bien, supo cómo aprovecharse de eso para que yo tuviese una educación que aproveche. En cuanto logre mi cometido de graduarme en una prestigiosa universidad, separe todo vínculo de ella, ya no la necesitaba, en parte porque yo era quien se había partido el lomo consiguiendo mi gran triunfo una hasta ahora, una beca en una reconocida Universidad del país y graduarme con honores en Princeton, sin ninguna otra influencia que no fuese el de mi brillante memoria fotográfica. Y de haberme partido el lomo en trabajos insignificantes que lograron que subsistiera en ese lugar, bajo la mirada y la burla de todos esos polluelos hijitos de papa.

Decidí que era la hora de vengarme de quien había destrozado mi vida, la vida que yo merecía. Christian Grey.

Pero en esos momentos tenía mi mirada puesta a la pequeña y hermosa pollita que estaba sentada en un escritorio fuera de mi oficina. Fue un verdadero shock, cuando la invito al bar para achisparla un poco y que seda a mis deseos, cuando entra su novio, quien no era más que el capullo al que he odiado toda mi vida.

Me llene de días durante días, al saber que nuevamente Christian tenia lo que era mío. Por qué Anastasia Steele era mía. Fue cuando supe que ella no era lo que aparentaba ser… era solo una calientapollas y así se lo hice saber una noche en la que aproveche para quedarme a solas con ella en la editorial. Mi objetivo, claro está era hacerla mía, justo en el escritorio, antes de marcharme a Nueva York.

Pero para mi sorpresa, la señorita Steele sabia como controlar la situación, puesto que supo ponerme de rodillas, y lanzarme una patada en mis pelotas…

¡Humm!... Mis pelotas…

Desde ese día cometí locura tras locura, aunque debo reconocer que lo del helicóptero no salió tan mal después de todo, ya que logre mi cometido. Matar a ese hijo de puta. Después de eso me alié con una persona que también quería ver caer, no solo a Christian Grey si no a la familia en pleno. Yo lo había conocido hacía muchos años, y sabia mi historia a medias, cuando supo lo del helicóptero, él me busco.

Financió mi próximo proyecto en contra de los Grey, El atentado en contra de SIP que iba dirigido precisamente a la señorita Steele, quien se apoderó de mi puesto, gracias a que el hijo de puta de su novio, antes de morir, había comprado la compañía y se la había cedido a ella. El pensarlo acrecienta mi rabia aún más. Fue una lástima que ni ella ni Carrick Grey resultasen muertos con esa bomba.

Seguí a la familia, muy sigilosamente, puesto que cada uno de ellos tenía un guardia de seguridad a su lado, fue una suerte que en esos momentos me pude valer de una aliada para distraer a la los guardias y hacerme de Anastasia y de Mia Grey.

Por fin consumaría mi venganza contra Grey, me tiraría a Anastasia y a la guarra de Mia Grey, que para ser sinceros estaba bien caliente. Pero Anastasia, estaba embarazada con una mierda del engendro en su vientre, una basura como él. Era totalmente inapetente para mí, me daba asco de solo verla tan gorda. Le di patadas de furia a la mierda que llevaba dentro, quise hacerle un favor e intenté asegurarme de no naciera con vida el engendro.

Y me acerque a Mia Grey… tuve que sedarla para ponerla más receptiva, ya lo había hecho otras veces con algunas pasantes, y aunque no era mi tipo la chica era joven y bonita y me agrado ver que tocarla y acariciarla hacia que mi erección se acrecentase…

Jamás imagine lo que paso después…

Vi a Anastasia con el arma que había puesto sobre una mesita, casi inconsciente y bañada de sangre, por la pérdida de su engendro… intente quitarle el arma pero ella ya había disparado, en el punto más vulnerable de mi ser. Mi hombría.

Después de eso solo recuerdo un montón de flashes, imágenes de mi recostado en una camilla, llevado a una ambulancia, para luego despertar esposado en una cama de hospital. Fue ahí cuando me entere de todo lo que había ocurrido…

Aun me duele pronunciar las palabras. Anastasia me había dejado estéril, yo ya no era un hombre… quedé traumatizado desde entonces, tuve un abogado impuesto por la corte, quien me consiguió estar en este lugar mientras me recuperaba y de ser posible alejado de los demás reclusos. Me esperaba una larga condena, puesto que ya había sido acusado por asesinato, agresión, entre otras cosas, me auguraban como mínimo 40 años en prisión.

Un detective Clark vino a verme un día. Pidiéndome los nombres de aquellos quienes me habían ayudado, naturalmente la estúpida de Elizabeth había dicho todo lo que sabía, para zafarse de unos cuantos años de prisión a mi costa. Cuando me negué a hablar, el dejó caer que mis días en el pabellón de enfermería estaban contados, y que pronto estaría con el resto de los rehenes, explicándome que en mis actuales condiciones y dado mi historial delictuoso, no era lo más recomendable para mí. Yo ya había entendido eso hace muchos años antes. Cuando fui llevado por robo a una correccional a la edad de 14 años. Vi de primera mano cómo unos maricas se tiraban a un chico más pequeño en esa correccional… desde entonces me hice de una reputación que les dejo bien claro que mataría a cualquiera que se me acercara con esas intenciones. Pero esos eran unos niños… ahora la cosa seria diferente.

Me hago de un teléfono en la enfermería para hacer una llamada… Ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarme en estos momentos.

— Hola. — Dice mi interlocutor.

— Soy Jack. Jack Hyde. — Le digo con determinación.

— ¡Así que has decidido llamarme en estos momentos…! — Dice en son de burla. — Dime a que debo tu llamada.

— Tú sabes a que se debe. Necesito que me saques de aquí.

— Estas tan jodido, que si quisiera ayudarte, yo mismo estaría embarrado de mierda hasta el cuello. — Dice rápidamente. — Eso no me conviene. No ahora… No nunca.

— Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias…

— ¿Consecuencias? — Sigue riendo.

— Sí. Hablare con la policía y hare un trato… Te entregaré. — Le digo.

— ¿De qué? No tienes pruebas en mi contra. Tu eres solo una simple cucaracha, no tienes ni el poder ni las influencias que yo tengo… dime ¿A quién van a creer? ¿A un violador y asesino como tú, o a mí que soy un prominente empresario en la ciudad?

— Se de tus negocios sucios… sé que traficas con personas, tú y tu mujer lo han hecho toda la vida…

— ¡Como te dije, no tienes pruebas! — Me dice.

— Sí que las tengo… aparte sé que el club de sadomasoquismo es tuyo. Ese, donde conociste a la puta de tu mujer… Si, lo investigue… sé muy bien de donde viene tu zorra. También sé de algunos manejos fraudulentos dentro de tu propia empresa… de seguro la policía querrá saber, de tus cuentas en paraísos fiscales… Créeme… si yo caigo… todos ustedes caerán conmigo. — Le digo contundente.

— ¡No sabes con quien te metes, Hyde!

— Sí que lo sé. Con una rata de alcantarilla como yo, con la diferencia que disfrazar tu olor a mierda con perfumes caros y accesorios de oro. No te tengo miedo…

— Pero apuesto a que si le tienes miedo a el resto de los prisioneros… — Olvide que ahora no eres un hombre, y de seguro que están esperando que su nueva perra llegue para satisfacerlos a todos… — Dice.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No permitas que llegue a eso! De lo contrario hablaré, y no te gustará todo lo que tengo que decir sobre ti, tu mujer y el resto de tu organización. —

— De acuerdo… Mandare a un abogado a atender tu caso, así podrías ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. — Me dice.

— Necesito que sea pronto…

— Mañana mismo lo tendrás allí. — Dice colgándome.

Sonrío al saber que aun en mi condición, aun mantengo en raya a escoria como esta. No se da cuenta que está trabajando a mi favor o lo hace solo por el temor de lo que yo pueda decir que no es poco. Me recuesto nuevamente en esa cama del ala de enfermería de la prisión para descansar, no sin antes maldecir a la señorita Steele.

— Jack Hyde se está convirtiendo en una total molestia para mí…. Para nosotros. — Le digo a ella.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Pregunta incrédula.

— Lo que debí haber hecho con tu amante hace años, así no tendría que estar en esta situación en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasará con los Grey? Se están acercando mucho…

— Eso no estaría pasando si no te hubiera ganado la avaricia. — Le digo.

— Perdí mucho dinero en ese negocio, y con la muerte de Christian Grey, también perdí una parte de mi ingreso habitual. No creerías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, mientras caía en bancarrota...

— La avaricia siempre fue tu pecado mortal. — Le digo para al salir de su oficina dejándola de pie con la palabra en la boca. Ella no me arrastrara con ella hacia su perdición, si lo intenta, por mucho que la ame… tendrá el mismo fin que Jack Hyde.


End file.
